Looking After His Minions
by Pricat
Summary: The Minions come down with a bad case of the flu especially during a snow day but Gru and his girls take care of them and show them love and that they're part of their family
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is my first proper DM fic besides my crossover stories with Doofy.**

**I love the movie since I got it yesterday and have watched it three times including tonight.**

**I love those adoofable Minions so this is about them.**

**They catch an illness and Gru's scared but taking good care of them as I imagine that Gru is like a father to them as well as the girls but hope fans of the Minions like. **

* * *

It was an normal morning in Gru's household as the Minions were waking up but weren't feeling themselves as they had headaches, coughing and sneezing and delirious but they heard the girls scream as snow was falling as they saw them go into the kitchen but followed but the girls were staring at them.

"You guys don't look so good." Margo said.

Gru was stunned too but he heard Dave and Kevin protest weakly they were fine but Gru sighed as he knew they wanted to go play too in the snow.

"Guys you should be careful.

You don't look so good." he said.

But the Minions then were stunned seeing him give them banas but he saw them get a little energized but he sighed as Nefaro knew something was bothering him as he cared about his Minions as they were like his kids too besides the girls and he couldn't let them get worse.

He sighed seeing Agnes holding Dave's hand as she and her sisters were dressed up warm as Gru smiled seeing them.

"Be careful girls out there.

I'll join you in a while." he said as Edith was excited.

"Yeah let's go play!" she said.

* * *

The girls were having fun and playing in the eintry wonderland outside their house as they were playing but Kevin and some of the Minions were helping Agnes make a snow unicorn but were sneezing a lot as the four year old was worried.

"You sure you okay?

You've been sneezing a lot." she said hugging him.

Both Minions blushed at this like when she'd kissed one of them for getting her an new unicorn toy but Gru was worried as he had been sledding with Edith and Margo but Dave and the other Minions were talking feverishly making him worried but he saw them sneezing and not themselves making him scared as his little Minions had never been sick before but hoped he could take care of them.

"Daddy?

Are they sick?" Agnes asked.

"I don't know Agnes." Margo said.

But the look of concern on their father's face made them know the Minions were sick but he sighed as he picked up Dave gently as Agnes had Kevin in her arms but she put a hand on his forehead but whimpered as he was burning up.

"It's important we bring them inside so Dr Nefaro can take a look at them." Gru told them.

He was nervous as he brought the Minions inside.


	2. Finding Out Their Illness

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like.**

**The Minions have a bad case of Minion Flu and Gru's nervous.**

**Plus his three little kittens will be starting school.**

* * *

Gru sighed seeing Nefaro examine the Minions one by one but saw a look of concern on his face but the Minions were sneezing and coughing all over the lab but Gru sighed seeing them shaking as he saw the results.

"They have a bad case of Minion Flu.

It's like the flu but only affects Minions making them sneeze, cough, fevers along with changing colours and lack of energy.

It'll take a few weeks before they're back to normal." he said.

Dave was in Gru's arms but sleeping with his thumb in his mouth making him worried as he knew they were importsnt to him like his three little kittens.

"Awwww they're cute sleeping!" he thought.

He knew the Minions slept here but he knew that they needed rest, fluids and love from the girls but also him.

He sighed carrying Dave in his arms as he left the lab but hoped the girls were okay.

* * *

Edith along with Margo watched as their father was making orange huice but making huge jugs so it would last a while knowing Vitamin C helped people who were sick but hoped it would work for the Minions but he sighed knowing he had to take his three little kittens shopping for school supplies but couldn't leave the Minions home alone but knew they couldn't cause mischief as they were sick but he sighed knowing they cared about him and knew they'd be upset if he left them.

But he had no choice as he had to go but told Nefaro to watch the Minions until he got back.

He sighed knowing they wouldn't be that much trouble.

* * *

Gru sighed as he was in the mall with his girls buying school supplies but knew they were nervous about their first day but he would help them with it as they'd picked out their backpacks as Agnes was wearing an unicorn one on her back but he was nervous seeing she was gone but Margo had found her at the candy stall making Gru's heart pump.

"Don't ever wander off again like that!

You had me worried." Gru said.

"S-Sorry Daddy.

I just wanted some candy." Agnes said.

She was holding Gru's hand as they were going to the next couple of stores.

Gru hoped the Minions were okay as he heard the phone ring.

He listened as Nefaro told him the Minions were okay but not drinking juice but resting and keeping themselves occupied mentally as Gru sighed knowing he would help once they got home but the girls were nervous overhearing the talk but hoped Dave and the other Minions were okay.

"Daddy will help them, right?" Agnes said.

"Yeah he will!" Edith said.

Gru smiled hearing this as he knew they cared about him.

They then did some more shopping...

* * *

Gru sighed as he and his three little kittens returned home but saw them go play as he went to check up on Dave as he'd left him to sleep on the couch but was still asleep but was sniffling feverishly but he probably had a bad dream but he picked the little pyjama wearing Minion up gently as he sat on the couch but was humming something a friend of his's daughter had made up.

It was relaxing the little Minion but he was coughing a lot but Gru patted his back gently.

"It's okay Dave.

It was a bad dream." he said.

"Why's Dave wearing pyjamas?" he heard a voice ask.

He saw Agnes climb onto the couch with help but Dave's eye opened weakly as he was babbbling weakly and coughing and sneezing making the four year old a little sad.

"He's ill.

So are the other Minions.

They've been like this since this morning." Gru said.

"Awwwww you can make them better, right?" she asked.

"Yes but they need to rest and drink fluids.

But they need something else.#

Love." he said.

She understood knowing he gave her and her siblings love since he'd adopted them legally.

He then heard a smash in the kitchen.

"Stay here Agnes.

I'll be right back." he said.

She then saw Dave asleep but she was hugging him trying to make him feel better but he relaxed after having bad dreams but she hoped they'd get better as she and her sisters missed playing with them.


	3. Trying To Help

**A/N**

**Here's more but a little bummed nobody has reviewed it yet.**

**But still going on weith it as I think it's cute.**

* * *

Gru sighed entering the kitchen as Edith had accidentally broken a plate but was helping pick up the pieces but both her and Margo saw he was worried about something but followed him into the living room seeing Dave in Agne's arms but his skin had turned green making Gru nervous.

"Wow that's cool!" Edith said.

"He and the other Minions are sick.

Daddy's trying to help them." Agnes said.

Both girls understood but felt bad for the Minions as they were like family to them but Edith had an idea.

"Let's give them bananas!" she said.

"I don't think they're hungry." Margo replied.

Gru then saw Nefaro join him but the girls were shy around him.

Gru understood.

"I might've came up with a medicine for the Minions.

But I need your help." he told him.

Gru sighed following him to his underground lab.

Agnes and her sisters saw Dave squirm a little as he was still under a fever but they hoped Nefaro's medicine could help the Minions but they then saw their father return but he looked nervous.

"Bring Dave to the lab." Gru said.

Margo then had Dave in her arms as they left the room.

They were curious about what would happen.

* * *

Nefaro was ib the lab trying to get the Minions to take the medicine he'd made but they wouldn't take it as Gru and the girls entered but heard a lot of sneezing and coughing as the other Minions had changed colours like chamelons but Gru sighed kbnowing that they were very stubborn but he wanted them to get better but saw them proteting but he knew they needed a little incentive but knew they liked stuffed crust pizza as Nefaro was nervous hearing the Minions babbling feverishly.

"Stuffed crust!" they said coughing.

"Yes but you have to take medicine." Gru said.

The Minions were apprensive but really wanted pizza but chugged it down like soda but Gru was happy but saw blue spots appear knowing this was a reaction to the medicine but knew Nefaro would fix it anyways.

But he knew his three little kittens were probably hungry as he looked at the clock seeing it was lunchtime but left the lab but saw his three little kittens playing in the living room with Kyle their sort of dog.

"Daddy?

Are the Minions better yet?" Agnes asked.

"I'm not sure honey." he replied.

They hoped they would be as Gru was making lunch.

He hoped so.

He didn't know that Vector had given the Minions the flu.

He had returned from being stuck on the Moon but wanted Gru to pay but he was making sandwiches.

* * *

Nefaro sighed as he was e\mining one of the Minion's DNA samples but was stunned seeing that they'd been infected by Vector but decided not to tell Gru as he was trying to get the girls ready for their first day of school which was in a few days but he needed to keep an eye on them as he'd snuck several cases of soda into the lab knowing the Minions wouldn't drink juice but he had an idea knowing their intense love of bananas but knew there was a smoothie maker in the kitchen but knew he could do it later.

He didn't want to bother Gru but knew that his friend in Danville could help him as he made an international phone call...


	4. Getting Some Help

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks so much to BrookeDoofy for reviewing as I know she loves Despicable Me along with the Minions but also Doofy will make a small cameo at the start of this chapter.**

**I hope she enjoys.**

* * *

Nefaro smiled seeing a certain slender brown haired man on the videophone but Nefaro smiled knowing he could get him to help the Minions but knew he wouldn't come all the way to Gru's place.

"_Hey Nefaro what's going on?"_ Doof said.

"I need your help Doofy.

The Minions are ill.

They need your help." he said.

Doof liked Gru's Minions but asked Nefaro to send him blood samples to him but Nefaro hoped he could do this but he and Doof would work on an antidote.

He hoped that Gru was okay but knew he was worrying about his three little kittens starting school but he then heard some Minions sneeze a lot but he handed them tissues.

"Hopefully my friend and I can make you guys an antidote.

I hope Gru's okay." he told them.

He then saw Gru enter as he was planning a picnic for him and the girls but he knew he liked being a father to his three little kittens as well as balancing his hobby of being an author after the success of One Big Unicorn but Nefaro was an inventor but the Minions were like siblings to the girls.

"We're going to the park for a picnic.

Are the Minions okay?" he said.

Nefaro nodded but he knew Doof could help.

"Still sick.

But I think the banana smoothies are working." he told him.

Gru smiled knowing they loved bananas.

He knew that they'd be okay until they got back.

* * *

Dave sighed as he was lying on the picnic rug as Gru and the girls were playing in the park but was wearing a cute little tutu over his pyjama trousers but he hadn't minded knowing the girls had been teaching him and the other Minions dance moves.

He then saw Gru approach as he needed to give the Minion some medicine but Dave was a little nervous as the medicine didn't taste very nice making Gru sigh.

"Awwww come on Dave.

I have stuffed crust..." he said.

He managed to get him to take it.

He smiled seeing Dave fall asleep but he then saw it was lunchtime as his three little kittens joined him as they'd been in the playground but saw Dave still asleep but had given him some medicine.

Gru then brought out some stuffed crust pizza but saw Dave's eyes open as a weak smile crossed his face while eating knowing he and the other Minions loved Stuffed Crust pizza since the girls had introduced them to it when they first came to the house.

He smiled hearing his three little kittens laugh at this.

* * *

Nefaro saw Gru and the girls return but the Minions were asleep but hugging stuffies that Gru had given them as they sometimes had sleeping problems but he smiled as they were very cute.

"We should let them sleep.

Agnes is taking an nap.

Along with Dave." Gru told him.

Nefaro knew this as he hoped they'd recover.

He missed their energy...


	5. Cheering Them Up

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to liz for reviewing this as I was feeling a little bummed that nobody was liking my Despicable Me stories so thank you.**

* * *

Gru sighed as he was in the lab watching the other Minions sleep but was worrying about their health as he knew they had flu but had to find a way.

He was like a father to them and Nefaro was like their uncle.

He then heard Edith and Margo playing in the living room.

He then saw they'd been having a pillow fight.

Agnes rubbed sleep from her eyes.

She'd woken up from her nap.

"They're still ill." Gru said.

Edith groaned at this.

"Shouldn't they get medicine?" she said.

Nefaro then nodded in reply.

"I have a friend helping." he told her.

Gru knew it was Doofy.

He then had an idea.

He knew they needed a little love.

He knew that they were family.

* * *

Dave was in the lab playing cards with his fellow Minions but were playing for pizza or bananas.

They were still bored from being in bed but still ill but sighed coughing.

Agnes along with Edith and Margo then entered.

"You wanna play tea party?" Agnes asked.

Dave and the other Minions smiled at this.

They then nodded.

* * *

Gru noticed that both his three little kittens and the Minions had been quiet and was curious.

He then heard sounds of laughter and coughing from the lab but smiled entering.

Dave along with the girls and Minions were sitting on the floor playing.

Nefaro thought it was cute as he had gotten something.

It was from Doofy.

He had a feeling it was the antidote but needed to test it.

Gru decided to leave them alone.

He and Nefaro needed to talk in private...

* * *

Nefaro was busy that night in the lab as he was testing out the antidote before giving it to the Minions as he and Gru couldn't allow anything bad to happen to them as they were spirited but sweet and innocent and they thought of him and Gru as their family as they'd helped them in their many schemes before the girls entered their lives.

He knew Gru was putting the girls to bed but knew school was happening the day after tomorrow and knew that they were nervous but they were brave before coming into Gru's life and changing his heart.

He sighed as the Minions were sound asleep.

He knew that things would be okay...


	6. Concerned

Gru was worrying for the Minions but Lucy understood as she saw Kevin still up as the Purple Mimion was up wearing a black night shirt but no pants as he could see his purple furred butt, feeling his head as it was warm and he was burning up which worried him.

"Don't worry, you and the others will get better.

The girls are worried." he told him stroking his messy purple hair.

"Oh, that's good but you don't have to worry." he said coughing.

Gru understood as he saw him asleep but deciding to leave him be, hoping that Nefario was helping them.

The girls were up later but seeing most of the Minions were getting better but worrying about Kevin as he had been one of the first Minions that he had adopted along with Dave so understood seeing Kevin in his bed in his and Dave's room.

"Hey you're gonna get better, I know it!" Dave told the Purple Minion.

"I hope so as I care about you." Dave said as he was coughing.

Gru e treed with Nefario but Chomper, Dave and Kevin's best friend was worried for Kevin as they cared about him.

Gru sighed knowing Kevin was pretty strong willed but this was different and hoped Nefario was helping with that medicine seeing the Purple Minion male sneeze and cough a storm, cuddling him.

"Aw you're being so tough, but we'll find a way, I know it!" he said.

Chomper sighed going with Dave seeing the others play but worry seeing them enter and hoped Kevin was okay.

" Dad's with him but he's scared, which is weird as he's always tough like when we steal things or do mischief." Tim heard Dave say but glared at Chomper.

After the El Macho incident, they were scared of the serum and couldn't trust Chomper which made Dave sad because the Purple Minion was his friend seeing Chomper go.

"Wait, he didn't mean it!" Dave said.

"Way to go, as he's not dangerous, but lonely." Dave said. 


	7. Helping A Friend Out

Chomper was annoyed back at the AVL as he hadn't done anything wrong but had been helping Kevin feel better but was sneaking to Pricat's room which Silas had locked her in after she refused being an agent but opening the door after picking the locks, hearing his sister sing.

"Oh hey Chomper, what brings you here?" she asked.

"Just needing company since the other Minions don't like us, but at least Dave cares." he said as she understood humming.

"Ehat're you doing in here, get out!" an agent yelled at him.

Pricat trembled in fright seeing him take Chomper making her sad.

He peeked over the agent's shoulder trying to reach for his sister but failed as Pricat heard the door shut and locked.

"Is Kevin gonna get better, Daddy?" Agnes asked at bedtime as Gru understood her concern.

"I hope so as he's family and family look out for each other." he said kissing her head after kidding Edith and Margo too but Dave had heard him, deciding to go talk to Chomper but saw him there distressed and crying.

"What happened Chomper, your sister?" he asked.

He nodded telling him but Dave hugged him.

"We'll figure it out." he said seeing him get sleepy after drinking cocoa.

He saw Lucy there understanding and felt bad for Chomper and for Pricat deciding to bust her out of there as Dave wanted to help but Lucy told him to stay.

"Chomper needs you, along with Kevin." she said as she hugged them.

Dave understood but they were going to his and Kevin's room but liked it as it was warm and inviting, but Dave sighed sitting on the floor.

They heard Nefario in the lab hoping that he was helping Kevin but Chomper was curled up in a purple furred ball making him understand.

"The others think we're bad just because of Macho but they don't know how bad he treated me and my sisters.

We couldn't eat bananas or party, we had to be his pawns.

At least you understand, from what Lucy told us." he said.

Dave knew what he meant but hugged him feeling him cry unaware some of the others were watching this and feeling bad for Chomper.

But later that morning, Lucy was back with Pricat but saw Chomper was asleep plus Kevin was starting to feel better and were making breakfast seeing the girls up curious.

"That's Pricat, Chomper's sister.

She's harmless." she said seeing a sluggish Chomper excited but hugging Pricat gently purring.

"I see, but we need to talk about this." Gru said.

The other Minions saw Chomper hide behind Dave understanding as he cared about him. 


	8. Explalantaions

Looking After His Minions

Chomper was in Gru''s office as the former super villain was curious about him and also Pricat but knew from Lucy she was too scared to talk as they were eating.

"So, you made friends with Dave huh?

But why were you and your sister at the AVL?" he asked.

Chomper was unsure how to put his feelings into words but he wanted to try, as he sensed this guy was not El Macho but wondered what had happened to the guy that had once adopted him and his sisters.

"We were adopted by El Macho as pups, what you call kids.

We didn't know our parents but a kind hearted agentbat the AVL didn't believe we were a threat to people so we grew up there sheltered compared to your Minions.

She told us one day we were getting adopted which made us happy but it was by El Macho and I did not trust him plus I didn't see what was coming." he began.

Gru was curious knowing Pricat was in the living room asleep but wanted to know more.

Chomper was shaky describing how El Macho treated him and his sisters but he understood and felt bad.

"What about Pricat, why was she locked up in the AVL?" he asked.

"She has psychic powers and when Sheepsbutt saw this, he thought he could use her as an agent but that's not what she wanted." Chomper told him.

"What does she want?" Gru asked.

"A family that cares about her, since after Miss Lucy befriended her, telling her about your family, it gave her hope.

It gave the both of us hope that we would find a family who truly cared about us, not because of what we are.

When Pricat tanked the agent exam, Silas got mad and locked her in her room under lock and key but Lucy visited bringing her art supplies, storybooks as she loves those things." he explained.

Gru's blood boiled hearing how Silas had treated Pricat as Chomper left seeing Lucy there saying Pricat wasn't feeling good making him worry.

He saw her in bed feverish but knew they could help her.

"I told your husband a few things about Pricat and me but I hope Pri doesn't mind.

She thinks it's a bad idea to tell others about ourselves." Chomper told Lucy.

"I know but Gru will help, you'll see.

Take care of your sister okay?" she said as he nodded.

Dave was curious as to what was going on seeing sad look on Chomper's purple furred face as he was uncertain what would happen next plus Pricat was sick.

"She has the flu we had, but she's gonna be okay plus you were pretty brave telling our Dad about what happened to you and Pricat." he said as Chomper nodded.

"You don't think of Gru as your master?" he asked confused as Dave shook his head.

"No to me and my brothers and our three awesome sisters, he's our Dad.

I guess El Macho ruined the concept of family for you and Pricat huh?" he replied as Chomper nodded hearing Pricat cough.

"Yes he did but your family is so kind." he said.

They then saw Pricat awake but not herself.

"I think you have flu.

The Minion Flu isn't limeva human one but Nefario made something that will help." Lucy told her.

Kevin was curious about the new Purple Minions as Dave chuckled explaining making Kevin understand, feeling bad for them.

"Dad will help them, like he helped us." he said coughing.

"Right now he went to thevAVL." Dave said.

Chomper slumped into a purple furred ball on the floor.

"I don't think it's gonna work, the AVL didn't care, El Macho used us, nobody cares about Pri and me.

We tried hacking the AVL database looking for information about our family but nothing." he said softly.

"You can't give up like that!

Dad will help." Kevin said as Dave nodded.

"Hey let's go to the lab and have some fun!" Kevin said as Dave agreed as Chomper followed.

He was curious as he and his siblings were never allowed in El Macho's lair but following them but amazed.

The other Minions were stunned seeing Chomper as they didn't trust him but Dave and Kevin did as they were goofing about making Nefario stunned but understood.

He was happy that Kevin had a friend. 


	9. A Little Mischief

Lucy noticed that Gru couldn't sleep as he was thinking about what Chomper had told him about himself and his sister Pricat making her understand unaware of how the Mimions came to be.

"Maybe they should stay, as they have nowhere to go, plus they're above average ones." Lucy encouraged him.

"I know but I just hope they're okay." Gru said as he heard noises from Dave and Kevin's room going to see what the heck was going on but could hear Kevin telling some sort of story seeing both Dave and him along with Chomper in a circle as there was a pop tent near them.

He saw Pricat in their bed with an ice pack understanding, finding it very sweet, leaving them be.

Lucy chuckled hearing him explain knowing this was a good thing getting sleepy and in bed beside Lucy because he needed sleep.

The next morning, Dave was on kitchen duty but making breakfast for everybody seeing the girls up since it was a school day.

He hoped Chomper and Kevin were okay but both Purple Minions had been up all night doing dares among other things the family didn't know about.

Gru saw an annoyed Phil in pyjamas and his maid dress was missing but it was in the laundry pile making him confused along with Mark as there was a sign on his back making Edith laugh hysterically, because it was funny as her Dad got it off Mark.

Kevin stumbled into the kitchen later making himself coffee but drinking up and eating pancakes realising the family had found some of the mischief he and Chomper had caused smirking.

Chomper smirked knowing the family were surprised while making juice for Pricat, because she was sick but it worried him because he had promised himself to protect her.


End file.
